Are you gonna be my boy
by bernice
Summary: Harry has a song in his head, about a certain blonde. Will he be able to get rid of it? HPDM Slash (Completed!)
1. Chapter one

Title: Are you gonna be my boy  
  
Author: Bernice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Are you gonna by my girl'.  
  
Beta-reader: Ninsg Veen (thank you! ^^)  
  
Warning: This is Slash. If you don't like it, just read something else.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
  
because you look so fine  
  
and I really wanna make you mine"  
  
"What are you singing Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
They were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating their breakfast. Harry hadn't even touched his food. He was softly singing a song, while staring at the sky you could see through the magical roof.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"I said, what are you singing?" Ron repeated.  
  
"Oh, er I don't know. I've got this song in my head and I can't get rid of it. I can't remember when or where I've heard it."  
  
"What kind of song is it, Harry? Is it a muggle song?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Wait, I think I know it!" said Hermoine. "Did the song go like this? Big black boots,  
  
silver blond hair, he's so sweet with his get back stare."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes that's the one!"  
  
"I heard a couple of Slytherins sing it, this morning."  
  
"Wow, Hermoine. I never knew you could sing that well." Ron said.  
  
Hermoine blushed. "I don't sing that well."  
  
"That's right Granger. We're lucky the windows didn't break." Said a cold voice behind them.  
  
Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy. "Shut up Malfoy. As if you can sing." Harry turned to Hermoine. "I think you've got a lovely voice, Moine."  
  
"Harry's right Hermoine. Don't listen to that ferret." Ron said.  
  
Malfoy grinned. "How sweet, the weasel is in love with the mudblood."  
  
Ron sprung up and tried to hit the Slytherin.  
  
"Ron, no!" Harry grabbed Ron's arm. "He's not worth the points you will lose by fighting him."  
  
"Always the hero." Draco scoffed.  
  
"Whatever." Harry pulled Ron away from Malfoy. "Come on. Let's go to the library. You're coming Moine?"  
  
Hermoine nodded. But before she joined the boys out of the Great Hall, she shot a look at Malfoy. There was a connection between the song and Draco, but she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
------------------------  
  
I'm sorry it's a bit short. Next chapter will be longer. I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome. ^ ^ 


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to my Beta-reader Ninsg Veen. Love you all!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Harry was lying in his bed, listening to the soft snores of the other boys. It was nearly six o'clock in the morning and he had been awake all night. It was the song that kept him awake. It played in his head over and over again. In the end Harry gave up and got out of his bed. Yawning he walked to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, grabbed his broom and headed to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry smiled. The sun just came up and everything was quiet and calm. The world looked so peaceful. During mornings like this it looked like there weren't rules or responsibilities.  
  
The Gryffindor got on his broom and took of. For a moment Harry forgot all his problems. Then something popped in his head. It was a song, the song.  
  
Harry groaned 'Arg, why can't I get it out of my head?!' He tried to concentrate on the flying, but failed. 'Great, I really need to get rid of it, before the next Quidditch match. With that song in my head, I will never be able to find the Snitch. Let alone catch it!' Harry thought miserably.  
  
He landed his broom and started walking back to the castle.  
  
"Oi Harry, where have you been?" Seamus asked when Harry arrived in his dormitory.  
  
"Flying." Harry mumbled and lay down on his bed.  
  
"Hey Harry, remember that song you were singing yesterday?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about it."  
  
"Dean got it on CB!"  
  
"It's CD, Ron." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Wanna hear it, Harry?"  
  
"Erm okay."  
  
Dean turned on his CD player. "I'm not sure if you meant this one." He said as the song began to play. "It's 'Are you gonna be my girl' from Jet."  
  
"Yeah that's the one." Harry said. "No wait, it's different."  
  
"Different? What do you mean?" Neville asked.  
  
"Well, the words. This one is about a girl with long brown hair. The one I have in my head is about a guy with silver blond hair. And Moine said she heard it from Slytherins. Fat chance they listen to muggle songs."  
  
"Hmm, yeah that's right. But maybe they heard it from muggleborns and changed the words themselves." Dean stated.  
  
"Well it doesn't really matter where the song comes from. The question is, how the hell am I going to get rid of it?!" Harry groaned and buried his head in his pillow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"Professor Lupin, I'm sorry I'm late." Harry panted when he stormed in the DADA classroom.  
  
Lupin had proved himself when he helped in the war to defeat Voldemort and won the people their trust. Professor Dumbledore had asked him once again for the job as DADA teacher, which he had gladly accepted.  
  
"Harry." Lupin greeted with a nod. "This time I won't take any points from Gryffindor, but don't get used to it. Please, take your seat."  
  
Harry mumbled his thanks and quickly sat down.  
  
"Got any sleep last night?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hardly." Harry whispered back.  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"No, it was that song."  
  
"I don't get it. You should have been rid of it by now. A song never stays in your head that long."  
  
"Maybe it's a spell." Hermoine whispered, who sat in front of them and had overheard their conversation.  
  
"Nah I don't think so. Who would do that?" Harry said, shaking his head. He turned his attention back to professor Lupin.  
  
After a while Harry gave up. He couldn't pay attention, because of the song playing in his head over and over again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Reviews are welcome! 


	3. Chapter three

A/N: Here's the last chapter. I'm sorry this story was so short, but I'm already writing a new one.  
  
Once again, thanks to my Beta-reader Ninsg Veen and everyone who reviewed.  
  
And you were right Becki3. Thanks for telling me. I've changed it immediately.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
It was early in the evening and Harry was on his way from the library to the Gryffindortower.  
  
"Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks, now you don't need that money, when you look like that, do ya honey. Big black boots, silver blond hair, he's so sweet with his get back stare." Harry softly sang.  
  
"What was that Potter?"  
  
"Huh what?" Harry turned quickly around. Draco Malfoy was standing behind him. Leaning casually against the wall.  
  
"What are you on about?" Harry asked frowning.  
  
"The song idiot."  
  
"Song?" Harry blushed. "What song?"  
  
"Moron." Draco mumbled. He walked closer to Harry.  
  
Harry noticed the way Draco stood dangerously close to him and took anxiously a step back.  
  
Draco saw the nervous look in Harry's eyes and grinned. "The song you were singing is about me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
"And why would it be about you?" Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Who would make a song about you? You really think you're that important?"  
  
"Tell me Potter, do you know any other boys with silver blond hair and grey eyes?"  
  
"Um well."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"But it's a muggle song, isn't it?" If Harry wasn't confused before, he really was now.  
  
"It is." Draco took another step closer. "But I heard a rumour about a couple girls who changed the lyrics. I don't know who or why, though."  
  
"Uhm Malfoy." Harry eyed Draco nervously. He took another step back, but felt the wall behind him. "Could you er... please take a step back."  
  
"Why Potter, feeling uncomfortable?"  
  
"Well ehm yes."  
  
Draco grinned even wider. "Don't you like being close to me? If I heard the words correctly, you sang about how sweet I was."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too, Potter. Now don't be stubborn."  
  
Harry could now feel Draco's warm breath. Why did he fell so warm and what was that feeling in his stomach?!  
  
Suddenly Draco pressed his lips softly against Harry's. Harry wanted to push the boy away, but instead returned the kiss.  
  
'This is so wrong.' Harry thought.  
  
"You know what Potter." Draco said softly when he broke the kiss. "You're an awful singer."  
  
Harry smiled and pulled Draco back for another kiss.  
  
The boys didn't notice three Slytherin girls watching them, behind a statue.  
  
"It really worked!"  
  
"Of course it worked." The tallest girl, who was clearly their leader, said.  
  
"It was such a great idea to put a spell on the song."  
  
"Yeah I know. Harry was so confused."  
  
"And annoyed." The girls grinned.  
  
"But how did you know they would react like this, Sacha?" A small blond girl asked the tall girl.  
  
"You can't be serious! Have you never noticed how they look at each other, during meals?! Or how Draco always talks about Potter?" Sacha said. "And Goyle once complained about Draco spending hours in front of the mirror before a quidditch match against Gryffindor."  
  
"So what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Yeah, who will be our next victim?"  
  
"Don't worry girls. I've already found our next victims. But it won't be an easy job." Sacha said.  
  
"Who are they!" a girl cried excited.  
  
"Yeah, tell us!"  
  
Sacha wiggled her eyebrows. "Snape and Lupin."  
  
"As in professor Snape and professor Lupin? Oh my..."  
  
"Aw they will be so cute together."  
  
"Come on. Let's go to our dormitory. We've got work to do." Sacha said, with an evil look in her eyes.  
  
With a last look at the new couple, the girls turned and quickly ran away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome!  
  
Doei, bye, tschüs, au revoir, Sayonara! 


End file.
